Elevator doors in general require adjustment to fit properly into the opening of an elevator car. Conventionally, an elevator door is hung on a door hanger.
It is often necessary to make fine adjustments to the height of the elevator doors once the doors are hung on the hanger. For example, after a door is hung, it may be desirable to raise or lower it slightly to provide the proper clearance between the bottom of the door and the doorsill at the entry of the cab. Conventional doors allow for adjustment in height by providing bolt and slot configurations where the door is fastened to the hanger. The weight of the door makes adjustment cumbersome and usually requires more than one worker. One worker must raise or lower the door to the desired position while a second worker tightens the fastener. It would therefore be desirable to provide a height adjustment assembly for an elevator door that may be used easily and by only one worker hanging the door.